Flashlight and spotlight devices are well known in the prior art. Such devices sometimes include rechargeable batteries and are typically portable. To recharge depleted batteries after use, the batteries usually must be removed from the device and carried to a distantly located charging base. The batteries are then inserted into and recharged in the charging base which is typically connected to a conventional house or building electrical outlet that provides necessary recharging current.
Portable flashlight or spotlight devices are commonly used for various nighttime household activities or for a variety of outdoor recreational purposes such as, for instance, setting up a tent or working around a campsite at night (or in low light conditions). A well constructed spotlight is essential for various fishing and hunting activities or, for example, hiking at night or spelunking.
In addition, law enforcement, fire fighting, and medical personnel—frequently engaged in highly critical tasks “in the field” away from convenient building electrical power supplies—may find it difficult to ensure ready access to a durable, high-powered spotlight which is adapted to foster reliable and continuous usage. That is, many spotlight devices are powered by rechargeable batteries capable of supplying power for only a limited time; typically such batteries are only rechargeable using, for example, a charger base adapted to be powered via a home or building outlet. If a person is working on a particularly time-consuming activity which consequently drains the batteries, the device would be rendered useless—possibly at a time when illumination is most critical. Such devices often lack suitable alternative powering means more flexibility adapted for home/office as well as “field” use. As another example, in many cases a bulb can go out which renders the flashlight unusable because of the difficulty in replacing the particular type of bulb utilized in a particular make of flashlight, especially the high powered flashlights which are somewhat more rare.
Moreover, in the aforementioned situations, a person typically must use at least one hand—and sometimes both hands—to support a spotlight or flashlight device and steadily direct the light beam to illuminate a desired working area; this also requires more time to complete the activity and depletes the batteries faster-requiring that the device be recharged more often. For instance, while engaged in the time-consuming task of changing a car tire, it would be awkward and frustrating for a person (at roadside) to use one hand to hold a spotlight—so as to shine it in a trunk to locate tire changing tools—and have only the other hand available to unfasten and/or lift out a cumbersome tire jack or lug wrench or a heavy tire. It also would be very frustrating to attempt to both illuminate the working area under the car—with a hand held flashlight—to properly position and operate the car jack under an axle and also manipulate the heavy tools used to change the tire. Of course, the person may attempt to recruit a second person such as begrudging child or other occupant to hold the spotlight, however, this unnecessarily creates a more risky and unsafe situation for the second person who is needed merely to direct the spotlight—possibly for a long period of time (and in chilly weather)—to steadily illuminate the work area as cars and trucking rigs speed by.
The following U.S. patents disclose a variety of flashlights, spotlights, and other illuminating devices which attempt to address some of the above problems:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,040 B1 to Parker, entitled “Flashlight Charger and Rechargeable Battery, ” discloses a recharger device for a battery which includes a device with a first slot for a first device, such as a flashlight for recharging. A second slot in relationship to the first slot is provided for receiving a second device for recharging. Locking means with each slot such is moveable to permit release one or other device after moving the locking member between a closed position to an open position. The flashlight includes a battery pack to act as a closure of an opening to a battery housing. The closure is in the tailpiece and is mounted in the battery housing. The closure is connected integral with a rechargeable battery such that when the batteries are located in position in the battery housing the battery housing is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,233 to Heskett et al., entitled “Auto Rechargeable Flashlight, ” sets forth an auto rechargeable flashlight provided with a base having a weight coupled to a bottom face thereof. At least one recess is formed in a top face of the base with such recess having a pair of contacts situated on an inner side wall thereof. Further provided is a power cord having a first end coupled to the periphery of the base and a second end having a vehicle cigarette lighter adapter designed to be releasably plugged within a vehicle cigarette lighter socket for receiving power therefrom. The first end of the cord is connected to the contacts for supplying power to appliances to be recharged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,370 B1 to Bamber et al., entitled “Multi-function Modular Storage Light Unit,” discloses a multi-function modular storage light unit comprising a primary housing unit and detachable modules such as a radio and an auxiliary flashlight. The primary housing unit contains a spotlight, a power switch, and a handle to carry the unit. There is also a storage compartment built into the primary housing unit. The modules preferably include belt clips for hands-free transport. The modules are removably attached to the primary unit by way of an attachment mechanism which may include alignment features and a latching mechanism. The modules may alternatively be removably attached by their belt clips to sleeves arranged on the primary housing. Each of the detachable modules and the spotlight is independently powered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,832 to Moriano et al., entitled “Spotlight with Interchangeable Handle,” sets forth a hand held spotlight which includes a sealed beam enclosure together with one or more detachable handles. The detachable handles each include a latching mechanism capable of translating a magnet between a first position and a second position. A magnetically-actuated switch within the enclosure is used to turn off and on the light circuit. The handle is detachably mounted on the enclosure in a particular position so that the magnetically-actuated switch within the enclosure may be opened and closed by the magnet in the handle. In the preferred embodiments, a single enclosure may be utilized with either a pistol-style grip or a lantern-style grip. The ability to form the beam enclosure without penetrations is particularly useful in providing watertight and explosion-proof spotlights.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,875 to Zelina, Jr., entitled “Combined Spotlight and Recharger Therefor,” shows an ornamental design for a combined spotlight and recharger base.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,697 Brazell, et al., entitled “Flashlight,” shows an ornamental design for a flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,874 B1 to Matsunaga, entitled, “Power Tools Having Lighting Devices,” is directed to power tools that are taught having a motor M1, a tool coupled to the motor M1 via a tool holder, at least one light disposed proximal to the tool, a switch coupled to the motor M1 and the light, the switch being capable of activation by an operator, a power supply coupled to the switch, and a timer circuit coupled to the light, the switch and the power supply. Preferably, activation of the switch causes the motor M1 and the light to operate and the timer circuit causes the light to remain lit for a predetermined amount of time after either (1) the switch has been activated or (2) the switch has been deactivated subsequent to being activated. The timer circuit can be, for example, a RC timer circuit or a microprocessor. The light may be an LED. The power supply can be a rechargeable battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,299 to Gilson, entitled, “Portable Flashlight,” is directed to a battery powered flashlight which includes a case holding a battery, lamp, reflector and an electric circuit comprising switch means for connecting and disconnecting the battery to selectively energize and turn off the lamp. The flashlight includes a lens supported adjacent an end or side of the case in front of the lamp and reflector forming a rectangular beam of light when the lamp is energized for providing a non-glare illumination of a relatively small rectangular area such as along a sidewalk or a stair tread. The flashlight may also include a second lamp and reflector at an opposite end of the case providing a spotlight and a switch for selecting between the spotlight and the area illuminating beam. The flashlight may include a carrying handle in the form of a bail which acts to operate the switch for initiating the rectangular beam of light or alternatively the spotlight. When the handle is in an open or carrying condition for supporting the flashlight, the case depends downwardly therefrom and when the handle is in a closed position portions of the handle provide protective covers for each of the lens and lamp combinations while the flashlight is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,317 to Robson, entitled, “Flashlight,” sets forth a flashlight having side by side compartments for storage and a battery respectively. The battery compartment has partial dividers for confining the battery and leaving a space for a contact strip having a leg portion on which the battery sits. A snap in divider fits above the battery to hold a lamp, and the top of the contact strip is bent inwardly to make contact with the base of the lamp. Different color light transmitting caps can be put over the lamp so that the flashlight can be used for spectator voting or approval. Preferably different color caps can be kept in the storage compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,498 to Toth, Sr., entitled, “Flashlight Device,” sets forth a flashlight device of the type for use with one or more battery cells including a main body member having a switch actuatable light assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,105 B1 to Parker, entitled, “Flashlight and Charger,” is directed to a flashlight which includes a rechargeable battery and is loaded from the base of the body of the flashlight. The contacts are on the barrel of the flashlight and are for contact with the recharging device. On top of the battery there is a tangentially directed spring member for contacting a ring of the top contact of the battery and a permanently located stud member in the central location. An enlarged head is located between the intermediate portion which is located between the head and the barrel. The intermediate portion receives the switching device.
In addition, an example of a publication related to flashlights or rechargeable devices is shown at http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=2372703204&category=50381 under the description of “Ryobi Cordless Drill and Flashlight Combo.”
However, in view of the foregoing, there consequently remains a need for a ruggedly built, portable spotlight device which is not only battery powered but also both rechargeable and functional when connected to a home or building electrical outlet—as well as when connected to a conventional vehicle cigarette lighter—like electrical socket. Moreover, there remains a need for a stable, self-supporting and adjustable spotlight configured for effective functional use in a “hands-free” mode with the light beam being selectively directable to permit desired illumination of a work area or the like.
Those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention which addresses the above needs and other significant needs the solution to which are discussed hereinafter.